Him and Her
by claudinewashere
Summary: Cam and Claire a happily together. But what happens when Alicia steps in? REVIEW PLEASE! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey so this is my new story! CLAM CLAM CLAM CLAM CLAM chowder ((:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Lisi Harrison's Clique books.**

* * *

**BOCD  
October 1  
7:32 am  
front lawn**

Cam and Claire are together happily. She loved him to death. He does too. But one mistake can change the future entierly.

"So I was thinking that we could go to the movies next saturday because this week I'm going shopping with Massie." Claire said

"Yeah sure! besides me and Derrick are going to practice soccer" Cam said

"Oh I got to go meet up with the pretty commitee. bye!" Before she left, she pecked Cam lightly on the lips.

As Cam turned to walk the other way, He saw Alicia wink at him.

* * *

**BOCD  
October 1  
8:00 am  
First period**

As Cam walked into the class he looked around. This was the only class he didn't have with any close friends. Only Alicia.

"Hey Cam." Alicia said as if she were planning something.

"Hey Alicia" He said it as if he didn't care that she was there.

"So I was thinking, could I stop by on Saturday because I really need help on homework." She said patheticly

"Sure I guess so."

"Great! thanks!" and with that she knew what she would do on Saturday.

* * *

********************

**Block Estate  
Saturday October 4  
11:00 am  
Massie's bedroom**

As Claire entered Massie's bedroom, she couldn't wait to go shopping so she could get a new outfit for her date with Cam next week.

"Hey Mass! So what time are we going shopping?"

"Oh hey! listen about that, I kinda made plans with Derrick. Is that okay?"

"Yeah! yeah, that's fine. I'll go over to Cam's."

"Kay! sorry about the shopping trip. We'll go tomorrow."

"It's no big deal! Sure yeah I'll meet you here tomorrow."

And with that Claire made her why to Cam's house

* * *

**Fisher Residence  
Saturday, October 4  
11:36 am  
Cam's bedroom**

Cam and Alicia were on the floor laying on there stomach doing homework. Of course Alicia was bring out her flirty side and leaning over so Cam could see her C-cups. Of course being the loyal boyfriend Cam was, He leaned away.

"So can you help me on number 11?" Alicia said.

"Yeah, so all you have to do is..." Alicia was only paying attention to the footsteps that were getting closer. She knew it was Claire. So she pulled Cam and started making out with him. Just as she was slipping her tounge in Claire twisted the knob and....

* * *

**A/N :] like it? sorry it took me so long! This was my worst week ever! I had a science project due a history project due, an essay due, volleyball practice, volleyball game, piano lessons, student council mettings, yearbook plannings, and on top of all that, I SPRAINED MY ANKLE WHILE PLAYING BASKETBALL! -_-  
&& My volleyball team lost there first game ;[**

**so, bad week, very bad week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

A/N really REALLY sorry this chapter took so long. I had crazy plans. with school and the holidays. SORRY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that was mentioned in the Clique books.**

* * *

**Fisher residence  
Cam's room  
8:10**

Claire Opened the door to Cam's room. But later she wished she hadn't. There in front of her eyes was the boy she loved and Alicia. Who was suppose to be one of her best friends!

"Oh my freaken gawd! What the hell is going on!" Claire exclaimed

"Claire it's not what it looks like! Alicia tell her!" Cam said defensivley** (sp)** That was the oldest trick in the book.

"I'm so sorry Claire. Cam loves me, not you." Alicia lied By now Claire was running out of the house with tears on her face. She couldn't believe it. The boy she loved with that...that...bitch! She ran all the way to massie's house.

"Massie!" Massie could see that her best friend was in front of her tears coming down her cheek.

"Ehmagawd! whoever did this is sooo going to get it!"

"I went to see Cam and He was kissing ALICIA!" she sobbed

"NO FREAKEN WAY! She is so out!" Massie's face softened. "Look you deserve better. If he's stupid enough to let you go, be smart enough to let him go."

"Thanks Mass. you really know how to make a person feel better."

"I try" they started giggling by now.

* * *

**BOCD  
Green Cafe  
7:45 am**

"Mass, what are we going to do when we see her?!" Claire said worried of what Alicia would do.

"Kuh-laire! Calm down, No one messes with Massie Block's friends and gets away with it!"

Right then, Alicia stepped in looking almost as fabulous as massie. She walked right to table 18. If looks could kill, Alicia would be dead in a second.

"Alicia am I a puppet?"

"No, why?" Alicia asked confused but knew what was going to happen

"Because you're pulling my strings! If you think you could get away with hurting Claire, one of my best friends, you're dumber than duh-livia!" Massie yelled at the top of her lungs

"Well, I'm you're best friend too!"

"HAH! Our friendship ended right when you stepped in the Risher residence!"

Now Alicia was the one crying out the doors to the halls of BOCD.

* * *

**BOCD  
First period  
English class**

Unfortunatly, Claire shared this class with Cam. And shared a desk with him. Things are going to get a wwhold lot interesting.

"CLAIRE! look I'm really REALLY sorry. She's kissed me! Please forgive me!" Cam said with pleading eyes

"Cam, you don't know how much it hurt. I love you! and I guess you don't love me back."

"I do love you! More than you know!"

"That explains why you were sucking Alicia's brains out!"

"I'll do whatever you want to forgive me! please I need you in my life!" By now Cam's was the one with tears.

"Sorry, to little to late." And as the bell rang, Claire ran out as fast as she could hoping no one would she her cry. But what she didn't know was that she left a heartborken boy crying his eyes out in the empty classroom.

* * *

**A/N Like it?! Hope you did! review please (: **

**Again so sorry for the late update. A lot is happening. I got a major history project due and I barely started. And recently I had my heartborken. And this chapter was based on experience. yes. my, now EX-boyfriend cheated on me. & I'm taking it really hard. So hope that I'll get over him. **


End file.
